bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicolao Jandro
Nicolao Jandro (勝利弁護人, Nicorao Jandro) is the Quinta (5th) Espada in the Espada Afilado. Appearance Generally, Nicolao is a dark-skinned male with black, long, and unkempt hair tied in a ponytail, as well as crimson eyes. On several parts of his body are noticeable scars when he wears his Espada outfit, which is similar to his predecessor's own outfit. However, he sports the regular sandals instead of boots, as well as black pants. His right sleeve is also torn off, with white bands (his Hollow Mask fragments) fitting around the middle of his arm and his wrist. The location of his Hollow hole, as well as his tattoo, is unseen. Personality Surprisingly, unlike most Arrancar, Nicolao presents a rather polite and socially appropriate attitude towards most. He is highly respectful, even towards lower-ranking Espada and Fracción. He is easy to talk to, and almost anyone can approach him socially (even his opponents). He is heavily loyal to the Espada Afilado, following his orders without question. As the sub-leader for the rest of the Espada, he can be a good leader, his skills in thinking and strategy rivaling that of his leader's. He has a knack of noticing small details, though he only comments on them when facing an opponent, if at all. He is not overly arrogant of his abilities, but as the Quinta Espada, he considers his own strength to be quite reliable, aware of his strengths and weaknesses. He has a strict code of honor and integrity, preferring to fight one-on-one in order to allow himself and his enemy to display their full strength without hindrance. He is even highly merciful, unwilling to take an enemy's life unless the situation calls for it. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Nicolao possesses a tremendous amount of reiatsu, up to the point where he can fight on par with two Byakuya-class Captain-level opponents in his released form (even when they release their Bankai). His power is one rank below the top four Espada, ones who are not allowed to release their Zanpakutō inside of their base for fear of destroying it. Despite being the 5th Espada, his reiatsu can affect and influence those from miles away, further hinting at the superior powers of the top four. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: A common ability used in his released form (due to the lack of a weapon), Nicolao possesses extreme proficiency in the use of barehanded combat. He can defend and attack fluently as if he was wielding a blade, utilizing kicks, punches, and takedown moves in order to gain the upper hand. He is highly acrobatic, and can flexibly dodge attacks while delivering his own ferocious strikes. He can easily overwhelm a careless opponent if they are not careful enough. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Nicolao's swordsmanship skills seem to come naturally to him, the lawless nature of Hueco Mundo at that time period allowing him to engage many Hollow. His skills are enough to contend with other masters of the sword. He prefers to fight with one hand, but he does fight with two whenever the situation requires strength put into his attacks. Sonído Master: Nicolao has shown enough proficiency in this skill in order to keep up with other high-level opponents and even surprise them in some occasions. Cero: Nicolao's Cero possesses extremely destructive power, capable of completely disintegrating an opponent with its concentrated energy and blowing a large hole through fortified structures. It is potent enough to hurl opponents long distances, even if they survive. Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes References